Pour Toi
by Nikki Leonhardt
Summary: "Why? Why did you do it?" She laughed. "Adieu, chéri."
1. Chapter 1

"Why? Why did you do it?"

She laughed.

"Adieu, chéri."

I thought today would be like every other day. I receive a mission, eliminate the target, and report back. However, I was wrong. Today was like no other day. Today would be the day my life would change forever.

I ran after her. That damn thing on her chest made it hard to keep up. I decided to take the chance of actually hitting her. I raised my rifle, aiming at her. I pulled the trigger. She fell and skidded across the ground. I made my way over to her. I had shot her in the leg. The minute she stood up, I kicked her in the face and she fell again. She attemped to stand but I held her down with my foot. I aimed my gun at her head. She glared at me. Usually she has that damn smirk on her face, but not today. I guess she's fed up with our little game. Suddenly, she disappeared. She didn't get far though. I had no trouble catching up and hit her my gun. She fell, once again. I kicked her again and again. A part of me doesn't want to kill her but I quickly push that thought away. It's time to complete this mission once and for all. I picked her up and threw her to the wall. She slammed against it and slid down to the floor. She looked up at me as I walked over to her slowly. Her face is bruised. Blood runs down her face and from her nose. She doesn't move. It looks like she's given up. She looks at me with sad, hazel eyes. It almost makes me feel something.

I point the gun at her. "This has gone on for to long. This game is over, chéri," I said. "Please," she says. How amusing. Begging for her life. "You pitiful, foolish girl. Begging will get you-". "Amélie," she said, cutting me off. My eyes widened and I lowered my gun. "Please, Amélie," she said again. I clenched my teeth and glared at her. "Do not speak that name. That is not my name. That foolish girl is gone," I hissed, aiming my gun. "No, she's not! Amélie, I know you're there. You're alive in there, I know it!" she exclaimed. "Arrête! Enfoncer arrêter! Enough with the false hope. It's make me fucking sick! She is dead. Amélie is dead! And soon you will be too," I said. "Don't forget who you are! Don't forget Gerard, Overwatch! Don't forget your little house you had in Paris with your husband! Don't forget me," she said. I've never felt like this. I couldn't keep still. My whole body shook. My rifle shook in my unsteady hands. My hands were always steady. "Tais-toi!" I exclaimed. I couldn't take it anymore. "Amélie," she said. "I said, don't call me that!" I snapped. I dropped a smoke bomb. I heard her cough. "Do not Chase after me, chéri. Adeiu," I said. I ran away. I swore to finish this today, but I could not being myself to do it.


	2. Chapter 2

I made my way to her apartment a few days later. I wore jeans and a hoodie. Walking the streets of England reminded me of France. Where I lived, you walked everywhere. A car was not needed. I liked walking anyway. I loved looking at my country, my home. That was one of the memories that I was able to keep. The rest was gone. All I had were tiny glimpses of that walk. I reached the building and made my way up to her apartment. I knocked on the door. She answered. I hid my face. "Please, don't attack, chéri. I just want to talk," I said. She nodded and let me in, much to my surprise. "Have a seat, love," she said. I sat on the couch. "Want anything? Water, soda, coffee?" she asked. "I'm fine, merci," I said. I'm an assassin not a barbarian, so I still have my manners. She sat next to me. I'm in awe at how nonchalant she's being. Her enemy is sitting next to her in her own apartment and she's just sitting there casually. I could kill her right now. How can she trust me like that? "So, you want to talk?" she asked. I snapped back to reality. "Oui, I want to talk about the past. I only have memories of short glimpses. I remember my name. The only other memory I really have is walking in Paris. I get memories of my husband but they are quickly suppressed. And I vaguely remember my fear as a child. When I was a girl, I was afraid of spiders. I was told they felt no emotion, that their hearts never beat. My first clear memory is killing this man. His last word was my name...my real name. Sometimes it tears me apart," I said. "I can tell you everything," she said. "Merci, chéri," I said. She started telling me everything. How I met my husband, Gerard, my wedding, overwatch and the members whom I was friends with, and when Talon kidnapped me. She then told me of my husband's murder. She told me that I did it. The memory of that man came back. He said my name. "Do you have a picture of him?" I asked. She nodded. "Yeah, I have the group picture we took at the wedding," she said. She brought over a picture. I saw myself. No. I saw Amélie. I looked at the man who stood next to her. The husband. It was him, the man in my memory. I felt a wave of emotions. Most of them were sadness. "I...I…," I stuttered. "It's okay," she said. "I killed him," I said. I couldn't take it; couldn't hold it in anymore. I broke. After years, I finally felt emotion and broke down. "I killed my husband. I killed Gerard," I cried. "You and I both know it was not your choice. Talon brainwashed you. They conditioned you to be who you are today," she said. "I want to remember. I know I can't remember everything but I want to remember what I can," I said. "I'll help you. I promise," she said. "Tell me your name, chéri," I said. She smiled. "Lena," she said. "Lena," I repeated. "A beautiful name for a beautiful girl," I said. She blushed. "Oh stop," she said. I smiled at her. "Thank you, Lena, for this despite our obviously different standings," I said. "I happy to help, love. I've missed you. I've missed talking to you," Lena said, taking hold of my hand. Her smile quickly disappeared. "You're cold to the touch," she said. "I know. My heartbeat was slowed down to enhance my ability to aim," I said. She grimaced. "I'm sorry for what they did. I'm so sorry," she said. Tears rolled down her face. I wiped them away. What's going on with me? What is it about this girl that makes me like this? I feel vulnerable. I open myself up to her. That day, when what little I have now came back, I felt these feelings I haven't felt in forever. "Ne pleure pas, chéri. What happened was not your fault," I said. "I know there was something I could've done," Lena said. The tears came faster. "Please, don't cry," I said as I wiped her tears away. "Lena, don't blame yourself. There was nothing you could do. Rein, chéri. This burden is not yours to carry," I said. I kissed her on the cheek. Our face were inches apart. I stared at her lips and then back at her eyes. Ses beaux yeux noisette. I was lost in them. I cupped her cheek. She was so warm. It's been too long since I've felt something warm. All I know is cold. She did not shiver upon my touch. I felt her fingers caress my jawline. I leaned in, closing the gap between us.

This eventually turned into a full blown make out session on her couch. It was not with lust though. It was filled with love. Jésus -Christ, écoutez -moi. Love? I was not supposed to feel love. I'm supposed to be a cold hearted assassin. This girl is making me soft. "Lena, I…". I can't. I can't say it. Don't you dare say it. If you say it you're done. If you say it, you'll only break her heart. She knows you have to go back. You know you have to go back. This cannot be something. No matter how much you want it. "I have to leave," I said. "Je suis désolée," I said. "Don't worry, love," she said. We stood up and walked to the door. "Merci encore, Lena. For everything," I said. "Don't mention it, love. I'm here for you," she said. I smiled. I kissed her soft and long. I know that this must be the first and last time this happens.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked into the bathroom of my apartment. I got everything ready and took off my clothes. I cleaned blood off and placed bandages on the wounds. I grabbed the tweezers. I took a deep breath and began removing the bullet from my arm. I clenched my jaw. I removed the other bullet from my side and applied the bandages. What am I doing? I can just leave. Can I? I glared into the mirror. I hated woman I saw. I hate myself. I punched the mirror. Blood dripped from my hand.

I heard a knock at the door. I put slipped on a pair of shorts and a tank top. Grabbing my pistol, I answered the door. It was Lena. "How did you find me? What are you doing here?" I asked. "I have my ways just like you do. I was worried," she said. She looked down. "What happened to your hand?" she asked. "Don't worry about it. Leave," I said. I don't want her to leave but it's for the better. "I'm not leaving. Please," she said. I sighed and gave in. "Bathroom. Now," she demanded. I pointed it out. She walked in, I followed. She took a towel and wet it with warm water. She looked at the mirror and grimaced. She wiped the blood off and wrapped bandages around my hand. "Merci," I muttered. "I'm sorry," she said. "For what? I'm the one who should be sorry. I hurt you. Not just physically. I know I broke your heart," I said. She kissed me. "Shut up," she said, smiling. "Just let me help you," she added. She took my hand, holding it gently. "How can you help me, chéri? I can't just leave Talon. They will come for me and bring me back, dead or alive," I said. "I won't let that happen. I'll protect you. I promise," Lena said. "You'll get hurt or even worse, killed. No, I cannot let that happen," I said. "So, you care about about me, eh?" she said with a grin. She doing it again. I'm getting soft. I don't understand how this girl is able to do this to me. I do care about her but I don't say it. I just look away. "Don't put your life on the line for me. I am your enemy," I said. "Amélie, please," she said. There she goes again. That is not my name. That girl is gone. "Please Lena, stop calling me that," I said. "But that's your name," she replied. "No it's not. I am not Amélie. She is gone. She is dead!" I said. "No! I refuse to believe that she's gone completely. I know you can't go back but I don't care. I don't need the old Amélie. I need you. I lo-" I kiss her. I cannot let those words come out of her mouth. "I'm sorry, chéri, but I am not ready to hear those words. I haven't felt genuine emotions such as these nor has anyone directed such emotions to me for a long, long time. I am not used to this," I said. "I understand, love," Lena said. "Merci, chéri," I said. She smiled and kissed me softly.

There was a knock at the door. "Hide. It could be Reaper," I said. Lena grimaced. "Do it. Or we'll both be dead," I said. Lena hid in the bedroom. I grabbed my pistol and answered the door. A small blonde woman stood there. "Where's Lena?" she asked. "Who are you?" I asked. "I'm her friend. Now where is she?" she replied. She saw the pistol in my hand. She pushed through the door and aimed her pistol at me. I did the same. Lena quickly stepped in. "Woah guys," she said. I lowered my gun. The other woman kept hers aimed. "Angela, lower the gun," Lena said. Angela lowered her gun as she kept her eyes fixed on me. "What are you doing here, Ang?" I heard Lena ask Angela in a hushed voice. "I got worried. Es tut Leid," Angela whispered back. "Is it really her," she added, looking at me. No. It's not. I'm not her… not anymore. I looked away. "You two should leave. One of my comrades might pass by and I assure you that they will not hesitate to kill the both of you," I said. "Let me stay the night, love. I want to make sure you'll be okay," Lena said. "No, chéri. Go home where you'll be safe. I'll be fine," I said. Lena but her lip. Seems like she really wants to stay. I really want her to stay as well but I cannot risk putting her in danger. I caress her cheek. "Don't worry, chéri. We will see each other again soon," I said. I would rather have it the other way. Whatever we have going on is too dangerous. "To, chéri," I said. Lena nodded and kissed me. Angela and Lena left. I sighed and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

I walked into the bathroom of my apartment. I got everything ready and took off my clothes. I cleaned blood off and placed bandages on the wounds. I grabbed the tweezers. I took a deep breath and began removing the bullet from my arm. I clenched my jaw. I removed the other bullet from my side and applied the bandages. What am I doing? I can just leave. Can I? I glared into the mirror. I hated woman I saw. I hate myself. I punched the mirror. Blood dripped from my hand.

I heard a knock at the door. I put slipped on a pair of shorts and a tank top. Grabbing my pistol, I answered the door. It was Lena. "How did you find me? What are you doing here?" I asked. "I have my ways just like you do. I was worried," she said. She looked down. "What happened to your hand?" she asked. "Don't worry about it. Leave," I said. I don't want her to leave but it's for the better. "I'm not leaving. Please," she said. I sighed and gave in. "Bathroom. Now," she demanded. I pointed it out. She walked in, I followed. She took a towel and wet it with warm water. She looked at the mirror and grimaced. She wiped the blood off and wrapped bandages around my hand. "Merci," I muttered. "I'm sorry," she said. "For what? I'm the one who should be sorry. I hurt you. Not just physically. I know I broke your heart," I said. She kissed me. "Shut up," she said, smiling. "Just let me help you," she added. She took my hand, holding it gently. "How can you help me, chéri? I can't just leave Talon. They will come for me and bring me back, dead or alive," I said. "I won't let that happen. I'll protect you. I promise," Lena said. "You'll get hurt or even worse, killed. No, I cannot let that happen," I said. "So, you care about about me, eh?" she said with a grin. She doing it again. I'm getting soft. I don't understand how this girl is able to do this to me. I do care about her but I don't say it. I just look away. "Don't put your life on the line for me. I am your enemy," I said. "Amélie, please," she said. There she goes again. That is not my name. That girl is gone. "Please Lena, stop calling me that," I said. "But that's your name," she replied. "No it's not. I am not Amélie. She is gone. She is dead!" I said. "No! I refuse to believe that she's gone completely. I know you can't go back but I don't care. I don't need the old Amélie. I need you. I lo-" I kiss her. I cannot let those words come out of her mouth. "I'm sorry, chéri, but I am not ready to hear those words. I haven't felt genuine emotions such as these nor has anyone directed such emotions to me for a long, long time. I am not used to this," I said. "I understand, love," Lena said. "Merci, chéri," I said. She smiled and kissed me softly.

There was a knock at the door. "Hide. It could be Reaper," I said. Lena grimaced. "Do it. Or we'll both be dead," I said. Lena hid in the bedroom. I grabbed my pistol and answered the door. A small blonde woman stood there. "Where's Lena?" she asked. "Who are you?" I asked. "I'm her friend. Now where is she?" she replied. She saw the pistol in my hand. She pushed through the door and aimed her pistol at me. I did the same. Lena quickly stepped in. "Woah guys," she said. I lowered my gun. The other woman kept hers aimed. "Angela, lower the gun," Lena said. Angela lowered her gun as she kept her eyes fixed on me. "What are you doing here, Ang?" I heard Lena ask Angela in a hushed voice. "I got worried. Es tut Leid," Angela whispered back. "Is it really her," she added, looking at me. No. It's not. I'm not her… not anymore. I looked away. "You two should leave. One of my comrades might pass by and I assure you that they will not hesitate to kill the both of you," I said. "Let me stay the night, love. I want to make sure you'll be okay," Lena said. "No, chéri. Go home where you'll be safe. I'll be fine," I said. Lena but her lip. Seems like she really wants to stay. I really want her to stay as well but I cannot risk putting her in danger. I caress her cheek. "Don't worry, chéri. We will see each other again soon," I said. I would rather have it the other way. Whatever we have going on is too dangerous. "To, chéri," I said. Lena nodded and kissed me. Angela and Lena left. I sighed and went to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

"Don't fuck this up, Widowmaker," Reaper said. "When have I ever fucked up the job? Je sais ce que je fais. Dégage!" I spat. "I know that girl is the reason for your sudden retrieval of memories. Remember she is the reason why you had to endure a little reconditioning," he said. "Ferme ta gueule. Tu me gonfles," I hissed. "Just remember to keep your focus on killing every single one of those fuckers," he said. I didn't say anything.

I got in position on a high building and scanned the area. They already deployed their forces. I saw blue flashes. She's here. Focus. This is no time to be thinking about Lena.

A good ten minutes in I have already taken out twenty-nine soldiers. I shot again. Make that thirty. I heard footsteps behind me. I looked behind me. A soldier ran towards me. He had a bomb strapped to him. He detonated it and I was thrown off the roof. I shot my grappling hook to the building. However, I quickly slammed into the building and fell to the floor. I groaned and struggle to get to my feet. A soldier caught me off guard and quickly shot as I shot back. A blue flash passed me. The soldier laid in a pool of blood. That flash of blue… Lena. I ran to her. She was slumped against the wall, clutching her side. "Lena!" I cried out. I kneeled down beside her. "Mon Deiu," I said. She had five bullet wounds. Two In her left shoulder, one in her leg, and two on the right side of her abdomen. "Fuck, Lena. Why? Why did you take the bullet for me? I'm your enemy," I said. She smiled faintly. "Because…". Please, don't say it. Don't say it, chéri. I beg of you. "I love you, Amélie," she said. I bit my lip. She coughed up blood. Her breathing was heavy and jagged. Mon Deiu, I have to find a medic. I took the communicator in her ear. "Angela, we need you now. Lena's wounded. It doesn't look good," I said. "Scheiße. Send me your coordinates. I'll be right there," Angela said. I sent the coordinates to her. "Lena, I need to apply pressure to the wounds," I said. She nodded. I applied some pressure. She winced. "Stay with me, chéri. Angela will be here soon," I said. Her eye began to look heavy. I'm losing her. Oh God, please, I can't. I can't lose her. "Chéri, stay with me. Keep your eyes open, Lena," I said. She took my hand and kissed it. She held my hand. "I love you," she said. "Lena, please," I begged. "Amélie...just hold me...please," she said. I bit my lip and held her in my arms. My cheeks were wet. Tears? I haven't shed a tear in years. I felt Lena's body going cold. My heart stopped. I looked at her. "Lena," I said. Her eyes were closed. I checked her pulse. Nothing. I began to panic again. "Amélie!". I turned around. Angela and a team of medics were running towards us. "Angela...she jumped in and took the bullets for me. I was careless. This is all my fault," I said. "No, it's not. We will save her," Angela said. A man walked me away from Lena so the medics could do their work. "This is all my fault," I said. "Stop saying that. If anyone is to blame here, it's Talon. They kidnapped you and brainwashed you. If that didn't happen, you wouldn't be here and Lena wouldn't have taken those bullets for you. They will save her. Trust them, Amélie," the man said. I looked at him. He had white hair and a blue mask. He wore a leather jacket. Soldier 76. Jack Morrison. "She'll be fine. She's a tough kid," he said. "Yeah," I said. "Shit! CPR isn't working. Get the defibrillator!" one medic said. I looked in horror. "One, two, three. Clear!". "Dammit! Try again!". I kept watching, placing my hand over my mouth. The tears kept coming. "Shit! One more time!".


	6. Chapter 6

They said I was wasting my time. They said she'll never come back. She'll always be a cold blooded assassin. No empathy. No emotion. I couldn't bring myself to believe that. I knew that there was still good in her.

I felt the pain rushing back. It wasn't as bad as before, thankfully. My eyes fluttered open and looked around. I was in a hospital bed, hooked up to a heart monitor. She sat there, with her head down and hold my hand. I smiled. "Hello, love," I said. She looked up. "Oh Lena, Dieu merci. I was so afraid. I thought you were going to die," she said. "Don't worry, love. I'm here to stay," I said. She smiled faintly. "Lena, you're awake. How are you feeling?". Angela walked into the room. "I'm okay. Pain isn't as bad," I replied. "That's good. I have no doubt that you'll make a quick recover, however no missions for at least a month or two after we release you. We can't take any risks. You must be fully healed before heading back into action," Angela said. No missions? What am I supposed to do? Rest, I guess. It's the only thing I can do and I gotta follow doctor's orders. Last time I didn't listen to Ang, I ended up in critical condition and got scolded by her.

It's been a month and a half since being emitted. I was released a month ago and I am so bored. I should be on the front lines fighting Talon. Amélie was taken in by government agents but it wasn't long until she escaped. Not surprised. She visits every other day to check up on me and sometimes I go over to her place. She told me she'll be stationed in England for a while doing missions. I don't like that she's still with Talon but as of now she has no choice. I have to find a way to help her escape them.

I knocked on her door. She answered. "Hello, chéri," she said. Her accent makes me melt. I smiled. "Good evening, love," I said. "Make yourself at home, chéri," she said. I walked in, closing the door behind me. "Can I get you anything?" she asked. "Water would be great, love," I said. I sat on the couch and she brought me a glass of water. I thanked her and she sat down next to me. One of her French soap operas were on. "So, has Claude found out that Clarisse is his sister?" I asked. "No, he is still having casual sex with her," Amélie replied. "Ugh. Does Claudette know?" I asked. Claudette is Claude's twin sister. It's the worst that they are twins and pretty much have the same name. Amélie nodded. I gasped. "And she hasn't told Claude? What the hell?" I said. Amélie shrugged. "Je ne sais pas. Elle est juste un imbécile," she said. It's a good think I started watching these with her. With the subtitles, I feel I've gotten better at understanding French along with Amélie teaching me some things here and there. "That's fucked up," I said. "I know. I think she doesn't want to tell him because he really loves her," Amélie said. "I can see that but-". "Incest. I know," Amélie said. We watched the screen. Suddenly, Claude was hit by a car. At the end of the episode, he was in a coma. "I guess the incest will no longer be an issue," Amélie said. We laughed. I loved her laugh. I haven't heard her laugh in such a long time. It was great. "How are your wounds, Lena?" she asked, shutting off the tv. "They've healed," I replied. "Why did you take the bullet for me? I'm your enemy. I'm a cold blooded assassin. A monster,", Amelie said. "Don't say that," I said. "It's true. I come home almost every day from an assassination. All I do is kill," she said. "You're forced to kill by Talon. Lately, I don't think you've been wanting to do these assassinations," I said. "Maybe… but still, why risk your life for me?" she asked. I placed my hand on her cheek. "It's simple. I love you," I said. I meant it with every fiber of my being. I love her so much. Despite everything, I love her. She smiled faintly. "Je t'aime aussi," she said. I've longed to hear those words. I kissed her. My fingers caressed her neck and jaw. She deepened the kiss. "Stay the night, chéri," she said. "I'd be glad to," I responded. She took my hand and led me to the bedroom. We continued kissing. Her hands wandered down to my pants and unzipped them. I took them off and straddled her on the bed. She sat up and started kissing my neck. A couple moans escaped my lips. I unzipped her pants. Suddenly, there was knock at the door. She stopped and I whined. "I have to get the door," she said. I got off of her. "I'll be back, chéri," she said.

What a mood killer. I answered the door. It was Reaper. "What do you want, Reyes? I'm busy," I said. "I just wanted to check on you. How have the missions gone?" he said. "Fine," I said. He looked me up and down. He must've noticed my pants were undone and the small traces of lipstick on my lips. "Oh shit, Widow is gettin' that puss puss. ¡Que padre! Who you got? Oh, don't tell me. It's Sandra, isn't it? Sandra from the med hall? It is, isn't it!" he said. Sometimes I'm surprised at how he could go from brooding killer to cholo in a split second. I rolled my eyes. "No, it's not Sandra. Now go," I said. "Ah! You're no fun," he said. "Reyes," I growled. "Okay! Alright! Shit, man. I'll report back to HQ," he said, walking away. I closed the door and walked back into the bedroom. Lena was laying on the bed. She smiled at me. I smiled back. I took off my pants and laid next to her. "Now, where were we?" I said. She straddled me again and took off her shirt. I saw the scars that formed and some others that looked old. I bit my lip. "I'm sorry," I said. She noticed I was looking at the scars. She held my hands, our fingers laced together. "Stop being sorry. I'm here. I'm alive. I'm with you, love," she said. I sat up and hugged her. I could hear her heartbeat. It was steady. I forgot what a normal heartbeat sounded like. I'm so used to the slow beat of mine. "Widow," Lena said. I looked up at her. She placed one hand on my cheek and the other on my neck. "I think I'm starting to come to terms with my past. Say my real name, cheri," I said. She smiled. "Amélie, je t'aime," she said. I kissed her. "Je t'aime aussi, mon amour," I said.

I felt Lena tracing the tattoo on my back with her fingertips. "Thank you, chéri. For everything," I said. "Don't thank me yet, love. My job isn't done. Once you're free from Talon, I'll be completely satisfied," she said. "But what will happen after? I'll be arrested and put in prison for the rest of my life," I said. "I can arrange something. The world could always use more heroes," she said. I smiled. "Okay, chéri. I'll take you up in that offer," I said.


	7. Chapter 7

The battlefield was starting of to a lot rougher than usual. They had deployed more soldiers and Reaper was on the field. Amélie was perched on a high vantage point taking aim with her rifle. She didn't take as many shots. If she did, the wounds weren't fatal. I zipped around, taking out Talon's soldiers as quickly as possible. So far, things were going well.

At some point, my chronal accelerator ran out of juice. I hid behind cover waiting for it to start up again. The area I was in was pretty quiet. I felt uneasy. I saw a Talon soldier and quickly aimed my gun. We fired simultaneously. I missed and I was hit a few times in my calf and thigh. I groaned in pain. I heard a loud gunshot and the man fell to the ground, blood flowing out of single hole in his head. "Thanks, Amélie," I breathed. I heard low, menacing laugh. I froze up in horror. "What do we have here?". I heard the cocks of shotguns. My coronal accelerator started up and blinked away. Not far. My leg is heavily wounded. I fell to the ground. He aimed his gun at me. This is it. I closed my eyes.

I heard a grunt followed by a loud thud. I opened my eyes. Amélie stood in front of me. Reaper was on the ground. He staggered to his feet. "Widow, what are you doing?" he growled. She didn't answer. She aimed her gun and fired. He floated around, engulfed in smoke. He returned to his solid state behind me. She turned around and fired. A few bullets hit him. He wasn't fazed though. I managed to crawl away. I saw her use her grappling hook to pull him towards her. He stumbled forward and she got him with her gun. She fired at him but he disappeared. I heard two gunshots come from the shotguns. I heard Amélie scream. She was shot in the leg and her side. Blood trickled slowly from her mouth. She struggled to get back up. He kicked her onto her back. "What a fucking waste," Reaper said. "Nique ta mere!" Amélie hissed. Reaper aimed gun at her knee and fired. I cringed from the sound of bones shattering and Amélie's screamed. "God fuck!" she screamed in pain. "I need back up now. Repeat, I need back up. Sending out my location," I whispered into my communicator. "This is it for you, Widow," Reaper said. "If I die, I'm taking you with me," Amélie said. I heard a loud beeping. I blinked over to Amélie, grabbing her, and rushed behind cover. There was a loud explosion. I heard my teammates coming along with gunfire. "Why? Why'd you do that?" I asked. Amélie chuckled and smiled faintly. "Parce que je t'aime," she said. I felt tears roll down my cheeks. Amélie wiped them away. "Shhh, don't cry, chéri," she said. "Adieu, chéri," she added. Her eyes closed. "Amélie? Amélie?!" I exclaimed as I lightly shook her body. No answer. "Lena!" Mercy was running toward us with the others. I started feeling light headed and black spots clouded my vision.


End file.
